


Hey Papa!

by kindoff



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Daddy!Akashi, Gen, Son!Midorima, chibi!Midorima, daddy-son relationship, non-baku
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindoff/pseuds/kindoff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hubungan ayah-anak tidak pernah senista ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. day 1: rakuzan

**Author's Note:**

> knb (c) fujimaki tadatoshi.  
> Meramaikan Minggu AkaMido 2015. Bakal diapdet sesuai hari dan tema.  
> warning: liat summary. garing. dan terutama: OOC #nanges

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kalo gitu Shintarou mau makan dan minum susu yang banyak. Supaya cepet gede, cepet _tinggi_ kayak Papa nodayo."

"Papa katanya SMA Rakuzan itu bagus ya," Shintarou melongok dari jendela mobil. Bangunan sekolah itu besar dengan papan nama sekolah terpasang gede-gede. Midorima membayangkan memakai seragam sekolah mirip jas seperti murid-murid di sana. Wah. Pasti ganteng. Bagus lagi kalo dia tinggi.

"Bagus lah," Seijuurou menyahut kalem "Almamater Papa." Almamater gue, geto. Mendadak numpang narsis. OOC, ya, pak?

"Besok aku bisa masuk sana?"

"Tunggu kamu gede dulu."

"Kalo gitu Shintarou mau makan dan minum susu yang banyak. Supaya cepet gede, cepet tinggi kayak Papa _nodayo_."

Walau Seijuurou tahu Shintarou tidak punya maksud terselubung apa-apa—demiyaji dia masih kelas dua SD, Seijuurou agak tertohok. "... Iya.  Pulang nanti beli susu Bonntato banyak-banyak, kalsium bikin tinggi. Iya, tinggi. _Jangkung_."

"... Papa kok mukanya serem gitu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan saya jatuh tdjinta pada daddy-son relationship akamido lalalaaa


	2. day 2: bidak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makanya bapak absolut jangan diajak taruhan.

" _Oute_ , Shintarou."

"...."

"Papa 'kan selalu menang. Makanya jangan ngeyel kalo dibilangin, ya."

"...."

"Sekarang, sini _lucky item_ kamu. Inget nazar kamu nggak beli _lucky item_ selama seminggu kalau Papa menang."

"...."

"Shintarou?"

"Papa nyebelin."

Seijuurou mengangkat alis. "Dari mananya?"

"Papa harusnya ngalah sama anak!"

"... Nggak bisa begitu. Udah, sini boneka rakunmu." Makanya bapak absolut jangan diajak taruhan. "Orang yang ditakdirkan menang nggak bisa dipaksa kalah—"

"Papa tau gak orang sombong dibenci Tuhan!" Shintarou berdiri mendadak. "Orang sombong itu jauh dari surga!" meninggalkan sang Papa dengan langkah menghentak-hentak setelah membalikkan papan shogi hingga bidak-bidaknya jatuh amat berisik. Blam. Pintu kamar dibanting keras-keras.

_Mungkin tiga puluh babak masih terlalu dini untuk umur tujuh tahun_ , batin Seijuurou nggak tahu diri.

Ternyata Shintarou bisa ngambek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maaf cuma bikin beginian #cries


	3. day 3: basket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kata Seijuurou, main basket itu asik.

Kata Seijuurou, main basket itu asik. Apalagi kalau punya keahlian khusus. Papa bilang dia punya _emperor eye_ dan _ankle break_ andalan. Shintarou sempat melihat-lihat album foto Papa waktu SMP juga SMA. Ada foto saat mereka pakai jersey, atau seragam sekolah biasa, tak lupa foto wisuda kelulusan. (Shintarou jadi paham darimana kegantengannya berasal.) (Tunggu, sejak kapan Shintarou narsis?)

" _Kiseki no Sedai_?" Shintarou berkerut ketika Seijuurou cerita. Hebatnya, pas gugling ketemu. Berarti cukup beken. Shintarou baca wiki sampai tuntas, lalu, "Papa, ajari Shintarou basket!"

Seijuurou menyeringai puas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya nulis apa #pergi


	4. day 4: bebas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Met bobok, Papah."

Seijuurou baru saja mengganti _channel_ televisi untuk ketujuh kali ketika mendapati satu warna di dekat lemari, seolah bersembunyi.

"Shintarou, jangan cuma diam di situ."

Kepala itu menoleh lebih cepat dari dugaan. Seijuurou yakin Shintarou ingin berkata sesuatu hanya dari melihat matanya, tapi ragu-ragu. "Kenapa? Coba kemari."

Shintarou beranjak dari persembunyian. Figur kecil itu memeluk selimut. Seijuurou jadi heran. Sesampainya di depan Seijuurou, Shintarou berkata dengan suara kecil, "Shintarou nggak mau tidur sendiri _nodayo_."

Walah. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan Shintarou takut tapi gunturnya keras sekali," si anak tujuh tahun menggelengkan kepala. Seijuurou melirik beberapa map file di spasi kosong sofa di kanan, lalu televisi. Yah, sebenarnya dia tidak menonton apa-apa sih, cuma untuk mengisi suasana hening di antara ribut hujan. "Ya udah tidur sama Papa. Tapi di sini dulu, masih ada yang harus diperiksa. Gapapa?"

Shintarou mengangguk. Anak itu menyelipkan diri dan meminjam paha Seijuurou sebagai bantal, menggelar selimut, lalu diam dengan cepat. Kayaknya emang udah ngantuk dari tadi. Seijuurou mengelus rambut anaknya beberapa kali, kembali memindai lembar demi lembar laporan yang diserahkan sekretaris tadi pagi.

"Met bobok, Papah."

"Hmm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mamanya mana? Gaktau, bodo amat /ngik  
> TERNYATA DADDY-SON RELATIONSHIP AKAMIDO ITU UNYU BANGET AHNN *klepek-klepek*  
> .  
> 


	5. day 4: bebas (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapan lagi bisa morotin duit bapaknya.

Di hari ulang tahun Shintarou yang kedelapan, Seijuurou putuskan ambil libur.

Toh dia sendiri bos perusahaannya. Ha ha ha.

"Shintarou, pilih hadiah yang kamu mau."

"Udah dapet dari temen-temen."

"Oh ya? Apa aja?"

"Kuroko ngasih _milkshake vanila sachet_ —Papa nggak bisa minta karena udah abis. _(Duh Shintarou, siapa juga yang mau minta?)_ Murasakibara ngasih _maibou_ rasa onde-onde. Aomine kasih mobil-mobilan, beda Kise kasih pesawat-pesawatan. Dapet majalah Bobo dari Momoi bonus disgrip. Disgripnya warna hijau dan _Oha-Asa_ bilang itu _lucky item_ Cancer hari ini. Bukannya Shintarou suka lho _nodayo_."

Seijuurou manggut-manggut. Dia nggak pernah kepikiran membelikan Shintarou majalah anak-anak semacam Bobo, _seriously_ , mengingat bacaan Shintarou sudah sejarah lengkap Perang Dunia II edisi bahasa Inggris. Dia bahkan berniat membeli edisi bahasa Jerman-nya akhir bulan ini berhubung Shintarou sudah sampai halaman 699, hampir tamat.

(Iye percaya bapak-anak jenius.)

"Ya kamu minta apa ke Papa."

Kesempatan. Kapan lagi bisa morotin duit bapaknya. Bukan, sumpah dia bukan matre, gemes aja liat ketajiran papanya—tapi bersyukur sih. "Shintarou mau ke Hollywood."

"Oke siap-siap. Sepuluh menit lagi kita OTW pake pesawat pribadi Papa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kenapa makin lama makin nista #lecries


	6. day 5: teikou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Pada jaman dahulu kala (nggak lama-lama banget sih), ada lima pemuda jenius lahir pada generasi yang sama.”

“Pada jaman dahulu (nggak lama-lama banget sih), ada lima pemuda jenius lahir pada generasi yang sama.”

Shintarou kunyah _popcorn_.

“Mereka terkumpul di satu sekolah bernama Teikou Middle School. SMP, maksudnya. Masing-masing dari mereka punya keahlian berbeda namun mengarah pada satu hal yang sama: basket. Ada Tukang _Copycat_ , Tukang Makan—salah, Tinggi Besar Berjangkauan Luas, Si Jago Basket di Luar Nalar, Sang Bayangan, dan pemimpin mereka adalah Raja Bermata Sakti.”

Shintarou berasa dibacain dongeng silat In**siar. Namanya kok nggak elit semua. Tapi dia diam saja.

“Singkat cerita, mereka bersatu—”

“Membela kejahatan seperti Power Rangers!”

“Benar—bukan! Tentu saja beda. Mereka bergabung menjadi tim terkuat sepanjang sejarah. Orang-orang menyebut mereka Generasi Keajaiban. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Mereka melibas lawan dengan selisih point berkali lipat di setiap pertandingan. Tamat.”

Seharusnya Shintarou tahu minta didongengin bapaknya bukan ide bagus. “Mereka masih bareng-bareng sampai sekarang?”

“Mereka udah berpisah menjalani hidup masing-masing. Ini kisah lama. Tapi mereka masih hidup.”

“Hoo. Generasi Keajaiban ini nggak punya _shooter_ , Pa?”

“Yah, sayangnya nggak. Mungkin itu satu-satunya kelemahan mereka sebagai tim.”

Shintarou manggut-manggut. “Mereka punya penerus?”

“Entah. Belum ada. Shintarou coba gantiin, pasti bisa.”

“Uhuk. Bukannya Shintarou ngebet tapi jago basket pasti keren.”

“Sip. Makanya latihan yang serius.”

“Siaap.”

Andai Shintarou tahu, bahwa bapak dari teman-teman pelanginya itu (plus bapaknya sendiri) adalah pelaku dari dongeng Seijuurou.

_(Rahasia: di masa depan, bertahun-tahun lagi, generasi penerusnya adalah mereka sendiri._

_Lebih hebat? Siapa tahu.)_


	7. day 6: apel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Papa pernah gombalin orang?"

Melihat Shintarou asyik menggigit apel merah sambil khidmat membaca bundel buku sejarah Perang Dunia II edisi Jerman—yang telah disebut di _chapter_ sebelumnya, Akashi jadi terpikir sesuatu. Ia membalik koran. Jangan ngomong, deh, Shintarou masih terlalu kecil—

"Pa, dulu Papa pernah gombalin Mama gimana?"

—ternyata benar kata orang kalau ayah-anak punya ikatan kuat, kok bisa kepikiran hal yang sama. Duh, anak sekarang memang cepat dewasa, udah tahu istilah gombal-gembel segala. Seijuurou mana begini. Dulu mau nyatain perasaan aja kudu pake pager, banting urat malu bilang I love u ke operator.

"Gombal?"

"Iya," Shintarou membalik halaman, entah gimana bisa kompak sama si papa yang sekarang mengerutkan kening. "Biar Mama _notice_. Pernah, 'kan?"

Shintarou kamu gaul sama siapa bisa tahu istilah begituan. Seijuurou urut dada imajiner. "Oh. Pernah."

"Contohnya?" setahu Shintarou sih, Papa orangnya ngeri, kok bisa ada yang mau gitu lho. Shintarou kan kepo.

Seijuurou berdehem. Cie nostalgia. "Basi, sih. Tapi ampuh."

"Hm hmm?"

"Kira-kira begini: 'aku pilih apel daripada anggur. Kamu tahu kenapa?'"

Shintarou masih menyimak.

"'Karena aku lebih suka ngapelin kamu daripada nganggurin kamu'." Eaa. Piwid.

"Kok menstrim."

Anak kurang ajar. "Ya sekarang udah menstrim, beda sama dulu."

"Ooh."

Balik koran. Balik buku.

"Terus, Papa pernah di-PHP-in orang?"

"......."

"Atau malah Papa yang PHP-in orang?"

"Shintarou mending kamu cepet tidur."

* * *

 

 

"PHP? Nggak tau sih, tapi Papa pernah nolak tiga ratus cewek. Dihitung apa?"


	8. day 7: shintarou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ketika Seijuurou dan Shintarou berdebat—Seijuurou melirik tipi was-was. "Kamu ... nggak nungguin GGS, 'kan?" Nggak nyangka atasannya bisa nista juga di hadapan anak.

Malam itu, Shintarou mengamati peta dengan amat serius. Ada buku striming (bener gak tulisannya? Satu suara dari dunia lain menginterupsi) tergeletak di lantai, berdampingan jangka dan sepaket lengkap alat tulis—setidaknya lengkap dalam standar anak SD. Penggaris tiga puluh senti sibuk berpindah dari petak ini ke petak itu, garisin ini garisin itu.

Seijuurou agak penasaran kenapa dari semua tempat Shintarou milih mengerjakan di ruang televisi. Nggak salah sih, amat wajar malah, tapi kok rasanya sengaja nyari gara-gara pas dia lagi ngepel lantai....

"Shintarou, kamu naik ke sofa gih." Tinggal bagian yang kamu dudukkin, nih.

"Nggak mau. Nanggung." Sreeet. Ostrali jadilah.

"Satu menit aja."

"Yah kecoret."

"Shintarou."

"Papa punya spidol item?"

"Coba bilang Om Aomine, dia kan hita—bukan itu. Ini juga nanggung, coba berhenti semenit dulu."

"Ini negara apa ya Pa, Indonesia, Papa pernah ke sini?"

"Pernah. Coba kamu—"

"Ke pulau mana?"

"Bali. Jawa. Sumatera. Kalimantan juga. Lupa tapi kayaknya pernah nyampe Papua. Seru lho, kalo mau ke sana bilang aja. Papa masih nyimpen album foto-foto waktu jalan-jalan di sana—walau sebenernya Papa ke Indonesia buat urusan perusahaan sih. Wah di sana itu—heh, Shintarou, kamu coba ngalihin topik?"

"Sebenarnya bentar lagi libur sekolah." #kode #kedipkedip

"Oke, atur jadwal ke sana gampang."

"Hore."

Kemudian hening.

"Sekarang, minggir dulu. Mau belajar di tempat penuh kuman?"

"Nunggu acara tipi, Pa."

"Sejak kapan _Oha-Asa_ pindah malem?"

Shintarou pasang wajah bete. Entah sejak kapan bapaknya jadi lawak. "Ya kan Shintarou nggak cuma nonton itu doang, Pa."

"Terus nunggu apa?"

"Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader."

"—Acara yang kamu ikut tahun lalu itu?"

"Ho'o. Yang Papa malsuin Shintarou jadi kelas lima padahal baru kelas dua."

"Yang penting kamu menang. Anak Papa jenius."

Naikkin kacamata. “Hmph.”

Sunyi sebentar. Seijuurou berkedip. "Seinget Papa itu tayang Jumat."

"..."

"Shintarou ini Senin."

"... Uh."

Seijuurou melirik tipi. SCTK. Seketika was-was dan pasang muka horror. "Kamu ... nggak nungguin GGS, 'kan?"

"ASTAGA ENGGAK PAH!" Shintarou langsung kalap. "Shintarou gak suka yang begituan!"

"Hoh, sip. Mending nonton Manusia Hariemoh, soalnya."

"... Hah."

"Oke bercanda."

Papanya emang gak bisa ngelawak. Orz.

"Baik, Papa nggak tau kamu nungguin apa, tapi ngepel—"

"Omong-omong, Papa punya stasiun tipi nggak? Kan lumayan kalo bikin sendiri, isi acara yang berkualitas daripada sinetron tdjinta-tdjintaan."

"Hah, tenang. Soal itu, Papa udah kepikiran dan lagi proyek."

"Wah,” Shintarou mengangguk-angguk. Kegiatannya menggambar Sumatera terdistraksi. “Mau dinamain apa?"

"Seirou TV."

"Itu singkatan?"

"Iya. SEIjuurou shintaROU. Keren, ya." Yang terakhir bukan pertanyaan tapi _statement_ , jangan salah paham. Asas absolut selalu benar masih berlaku, gaes!

"Jangan deh, Pa. Lebih kayak nama Papa doang. SEIjuuROU gitu." Cie pengen femes.

"Ya apa."

"Hmm ... Seishin?"

"Kayak nama _genderbend_. Seishin(a).” Di detik ini Shintarou gagal paham apa itu _genderbend_ , tapi belagak ngerti aja. “Jurou?"

"Sama aja kayak nama Papa doang!" Papanya narsis anaknya kebelet eksis.

Debat terus berlanjut.

"SS TV?"

"Nyerempet pelanggaran hak cipta tuh. Seita?"

"Seitarou?"

"Shinjurou?"

_Suddenly break out into norak._

_-satu jam kemudian-_

"Panda TV!"

"Panda dari mana!"

"Fireflies! Skyscraper! Bullet! Extra Game(?)! Vorpal Sword—"

"Jabberwock! Gagak Hitam!"

"Kuning Kumambang!"

"Di kali?"

"Paling."

"Cari bahasa lain! _Viva la France_!"

"Gak nyambung! My TV dot com!"

"Konoha TV!"

"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"

"Minato TV! Gaara(?)" Ups siapa itu kelepasan nyebut tokoh idola fandom sebelah.

"Basket TV!"

"Merah TV!"

"Ijo TV!"

"Merah Hijau (?)."

"Merah Kuning Hijau."

"Di langit yang biru."

"PELANGI TV!"

"NORAK!"

Entah sejak kapan jadi sesi adu TOA. Ryuzaki, tangan kanan Sejuurou dalam proyek stasiun tipi ini, yang dikontak pada menit kelima belas sejak debat makin panas, puyeng sendiri di seberang telepon. Gak nyangka atasannya bisa nista juga di hadapan anak. Dia mah mana ngerti, masih bujang.

"Ryuzaki, beri ide!" titah si bos.

"Tuh 'kan Papa nggak kreatif _nodayo_! Oh iya Nodayo TV!"

"Shintarou plis!"

Ryuzaki buru-buru turun tangan sebelum kepalanya mledug. "Uh, maaf, Pak, tapi untuk sementara bagaimana kalau—"

"Apa cepat ngomong!"

"Ryuzaki-san lama _nodayo_!"

Ryuzaki senam telinga. Sabar. Sebagai bawahan yang budiman (sekaligus untuk mengamankan kalaubisameningkatkancoret gaji), dia harus sabar. "Bagaimana kalau, err, A—"

"YAA?"

"Jangan bikin kepo!"

OKE OKE BENTAR LHA MAU NGOMONG DIPOTONG ASDFGHJKL "—Bagaimana kalau memakai label nama Akashi dulu?”

"..."

"..."

"Uh, Pak?"

"... Usulan diterima."

"... Ya udah itu aja."

Hening panjang. Ryuzaki berharap naik gaji tapi telepon keburu ditutup. Maka tamatlah kisah Ryuzaki Sang OC yang teramat singkat ini. Viva!

.

**_omake_ **

Tiba-tiba Seijuurou ingat sesuatu menjelang tidur. Shintarou sudah memeluk guling.

Dia belum jadi mengepel lantai tempat Shintarou ngerjain PR tadi.

.

**_omake 2_ **

"Shintarou, coba jujur. Tadi kamu sengaja ngalihin pembicaraan, ya?"

"... Ya abisan Papa akhir-akhir ini kerja melulu. Shintarou kan mau ngobrol."

Oh. Jadi itu alasan Shintarou disuruh minggir malah ngajak ngomong ngalor-ngidul tadi (yang berakhir hampir jatuh korban sepasang telinga).

Tumben-tumbenan anaknya bicara blak-blakan. Mungkin debat tadi melancarkan impuls bicara Shintarou beberapa persen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the endddddd yah kok udah nyampe hari terakhir :''') makasih sudah bacaa o/


End file.
